The Price Of Magic
by theblainestorm
Summary: Once Upon A Time in the human world there was magic just like in Equestria. But after an evil queen uses a powerful curse it was all taken away. Who knows the truth? Who can save the day? And what is The Price of Magic?
1. Prologue

**Now that I've put the walking dead Journey on hiatus I am free to start another long fanfic to run along with Red Skin And Yellow Eyes. I have been watching a lot of Once Upon A Time lately and thought hey let's write a crossover. Note: This will not have ANYTHING to do with Friendship Games or Legend Of Everfree just Rainbow Rocks. Also this Twilight we are about to follow is human world Twilight not pony Twilight.**

Twilight Sparkle looked at the picture of the high school,the machines around her beeping but she didn't hear any of it.

"Canterlot" She said. This was the name of the name of the city where all of the lost magic was,she was sure of it. And this high school was where she could find them,the friends that she lost.

Suddenly she felt a tug on her lab coat,she looked down to see her dog Spike trying to snap her back into reality. She picked him and brought him to her face,he licked her nose with his little tongue making Twilight giggle.

"I've found them Spike" She said happily. "I've finally found them"

Spike looked at her no idea what she was talking about but still softly barked at her.

"Now I just have to go get ready" She said as she put him down. She then proceeded to run to her room with Spike running after her.

Spike found her packing stuff into a bag. Twilight didn't have much to pack so she mostly packed food,clothes,medicine,and some science stuff. She packed some dog food and toys for Spike along with other things. She picked up a purple amulet,she held it in her hands for a good minute a tear began to run down her face but she quickly wiped it away.

"Maybe I'll find him too" She said as she put the amulet around her neck.

She walked towards her door with Spike closely following her. She walked out the door and kept it open so Spike could come out too.

Her house was in the middle of nowhere it was the only place where she could live undisturbed. She looked at the wide grass fields birds singing,bees collecting honey and the wind moving her tied up hair,it was all so beautiful. But it wasn't right,this world was not meant to be like this,and Twilight would fix it.

"Let's go Spike" she said to her puppy. They then began there walk towards Canterlot.

She then took out a golden compass (That she packed earlier) and said "Show me the way to Canterlot"

Then an arrow of light pointing towards the north and Twilight began to follow it,with once again Spike following her. Shr didn't bother to lock her house door and wasn't worried that someone might break in,since it would all disappear soon.

Uhxqlrqv fdq eh qlfh dqg ixq,exw zkdw zloo frph ri wklv rqh?

 **Short chapter but I promise the next one will be MUCH longer. Also yeah after each chapter I will put ciphers. Why? Because mystery that's why.**


	2. Reunion And Meetings

**Yes chapter 2! This is where we really start getting into the meat of things here.**

Rainbow Dash kicked the soccer ball into the net,scoring the winning goal. She had been playing soccer with a team of a few people at her school against a few other people from her school. She heard the nearest player from her on the enemy team (Bulk Biceps) sigh in defeat.

Bulk walked up to her "Good game" He said while putting his hand out.

"You too" Rainbow said as she shook his hand.

Bulk then walked off. Rainbow looked to the bleachers a saw her six friends Applejack Rarity,Fluttershy Pinkie Pie,Sunset Shimmer,And Twilight Sparkle (Who was visiting from her world).

She was about to walk up to them when she was suddenly grabbed by Soarin (Who was on her team)

"You were amazing out there" He said hugging her.

She was blushing,she kinda liked Soarin and was somewhat uncomfortable with him being so close to her like this. She could see her friends giggling at this display which made Rainbow give them a death glare.

"Thanks Soarin" Rainbow said as she pulled him off of her.

Soarin looked a little hurt but smiled at her anyways as he walked off.

"Ooh what was that about?" Applejack teased Rainbow as the latter walk towards her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rainbow said trying to deny what just happened.

"Oh come on you silly pants" Pinkie Pie joined the conversation. "It's pretty obvious that he likes you and that you like him" She said playfully.

"It was pretty obvious" Fluttershy said quietly.

"It was just a hug!" Rainbow said "The seven of us hug all the time does that make us lesbians or something?"

"But I haven't seen a hug like that since Flash hugged Twilight after we defeated the sirens" Sunset said making Twilight blush.

"I just don't see why you would push him away like that" Rarity added in. "You like him so why would you do that?"

"I just...I don't want to get involved with a guy right now. Besides you girls know that I don't like all that lovey-dovey stuff" Rainbow Dash answered.

"Honestly Rainbow you need to get out there more" Twilight said. "I mean have you ever even had a boyfriend?"

Rainbow looked offended "Of course I've had a boyfriend"

"Who was it?" Twilight asked as Rainbow sat on the bleachers with them.

"It was..."

Meanwhile the other Twilight (The one native to this world) Was still following the golden compass towards Canterlot high.

"I think we're almost there Spike" She said to her dog who only barked softly at her. "I can't wait to see them again. But they won't even know who I am"

Then she finally saw it down a hill just outside of the city. It was a huge building almost resembling a castle,it had big letters on the front reading 'Canterlot High'.

"We found it" Twilight said with the biggest grin on her face. "WE FOUND IT!" Her words echoed throughout the barren place.

Twilight blushed when she realized how loud that sounded. She could see Spike cringing from the sound.

"Sorry" She said sheepishly. She then turned to the compass "Now show me the way too um" She couldn't decide which friend she should try to find first."

"Pinkie Pie" She finally decided. She had been away from her friends for so long she could use the pink girl's spirits.

The compass pointed to behind the building so Twilight and Spike followed it.

"So what about you Rarity?" Rainbow asked her friend.

"Hmm what about me?" Rarity asked confused.

"You're teasing me about me liking Soarin,what about that Fancy Pants guy that you like?" Rainbow clarified making Rarity blush.

"You know that's a good point" Sunset said "You never seem to talk about your crushes"

"Well I mean" Rarity tried saying something. Her face was as red as a firetruck. "He's cute and all but he already has a girlfriend. You know that Fleur Dis Lee girl"

"Yeah and Soarin is already dating Spitfire and you all are still teasing me for that" Rainbow countered.

"What are you talkin about? Their not dating" Applejack said.

"Of course they are" Rainbow said. "They're always together"

"Well what if they're just close friends" Fluttershy suggested.

Before Rainbow could say anything she was interrupted by a familiar voice "Oh my god"

They all turned the voice and were all shocked at what they saw. Someone holding a gold compass who looked exactly like Twilight,with only minor differences. This Twilight had thick glasses and was wearing a white lab coat. She looked much older then their Twilight,with several wrinkles around her face. There was even a dog that looked just like Spike.

They all starred at each other for several minutes before Rarity decided to speak up "Who are-" Before she could say anything else the girl ran up and hugged her,she had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh god I've missed you all so much" She said in a cracked voice.

Rarity was beyond freaked out. Who was this girl and why did she look so much like Twilight. Rarity pulled her off of her "Who are you?" She finished the question that she tries to ask before.

"Of course you don't remember" The girl sad. She felt so foolish they must be so freaked out that a stranger just came up and hugged them.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle" She introduced herself as she did long ago.

"But I'm Twilight Sparkle" The pony Twilight said.

The mysterious girl only just now noticed the girl and when she did her eyes nearly bugged out of her skull.

"What...but...how can this be?" The weird girl said trying to wrap her head around this.

Finally Twilight worked it all out in her head. _This must be the human version of me! The one native to this world._

"Well I'm from an alternate dimension" Twilight explained.

"Alternate dimension " The freakish girl wondered. "But how..."

"It's a long story" Sunset interjected.

"Sunset!" The unearthly girl said "But you're dead"

Before anyone could say anything Pinkie spoke up "AAHHH SUNSET'S A GHOST!" She then proceeded to hide behind Rainbow Dash. They all rolled their eyes at her behavior.

Sunset then approached the girl "Okay first of all I'm from the same dimension as her" She said pointing to Twilight "And second of all what do you mean I'm dead?"

"And how do you know us?" Rainbow asked.

"And why do you look so much like Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I understand that this must be very confusing for all of you" The girl said trying to gather her thoughts. "But now all will be explained"

She turned to Twilight "Tell me something this dimension you come from does it have magic?" She asked.

Twilight nodded.

"Well so did this dimension once"

"That's crazy talk" Rainbow interrupted her. "The only magic here is the magic whiten ourselves"

"And where do you think that magic came from?. That magic is all of you tapping into the power that you all once lost"

"It must have happened when these girls introduced you to the concept of magic" She said pointing to Sunset and Twilight.

"How to you know all this and how did you find us?" Applejack asked.

"I have been trying to find any sort of magic in this world for the past three years. I heard about how you all defeated a raging she demon"

"That demon would be me" Sunset said "Long story"

"Uh anyways" The girl continued on "After that I started keeping tabs on this place and when I heard that you all defeated three singing sirens,I knew that this place must be where all the washed up magic is so I tracked you with this compass" She said while holding up a golden compass.

"But how did we lose that super cool magic in the first place?" Pinkie asked after she finally calmed down from the whole Sunset ghost thing.

"You lost it after the evil Queen Chrysalis cast a curse on the whole land about three years ago taking away both your magic and your memories"

"Chrysalis?" Rarity asked "As in Mayor Chrysalis?"

The girl groaned "Of course that witch would put herself in a position of power"

"But how did.." Applejack began.

"You know what?" The girl interrupted her "It would be much easier just to explain it from the beginning.

D jluo zlwk d frxqwub dffhqw,d idvklrqlvwd,dq dqlpdo fduhwdnhu,dq dwkohwlf udlqerz kdluhg jluo,d iodplqj edfrq kdluhg jluo,dqg wzr sxusoh sulqfhvvhv. Lv wklv wkh wuxh phdqlqj ri olih?

 **Lots of question marks this chapter. Also no dragon Spike because reasons.**


	3. The Curse:Origins

**This is where we get into the flashback and fairy tale stuff**

Flash Sentry stood in a giant room in his new castle,wearing a tuxedo. Why was this happening? Because he was about to get married to the most beautiful girl in the world.

Finally the huge double doors opened reveling his soon to be wife,Twilight Sparkle. She looked so beautiful in the white dress that she wore,it looked much longer on her tiny frame. For once she had taken her glasses off so Flash could stare into her purple eyes,to match her eyes she also wore a purple amulet,she had both a horn and wings (Flash only had wings). But what he was looking at right now was her stomach,for she was already three months pregnant.

She stood next to him and the priest (A close friend Zecora) began reading to make them married. Twilight's five best friends were her bridesmaids and Caramel (A man with tan skin,brown hair,and a brown beard) was Flash's best man.

They had only just begun when suddenly the double doors crashed open making everyone in the room jump. One quick look and both Twilight and Flash knew who it was,Queen Chrysalis.

The former Queen of the changelings was certainly a weird one. Her horn was long and crooked,her wings were see through and bug-like. Her green hair was spiderweb-like and went down below her shoulders. Right now she was wearing a long black dress,the dress was low cut so you could see the very top of her breasts.

"My my my isn't this a lovely occasion" She said in a booming voice.

"What are you doing her Chrysalis?" Flash hissed at her.

"I've simply come to witness this romantic moment" She responded. "Shame I wasn't invited"

"You weren't wanted here!" Twilight yelled at her.

Chrysalis pretended to be offended "How rude,especially since I've come to warn you"

"About what?" Caramel spoke.

Chrysalis smirked "About the curse that I'm going to place on all of you"

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Don't act surprised" Chrysalis said "After you humiliated me,took me out of power,and almost killed me! Did you really expect me to just roll over?"

"Kinda yeah" Rainbow whispered to the four standing next to her.

Chrysalis heard,but chose to ignore her "Soon I will cast this curse and take away everything you have all ever loved. Your magic,your memories,and your happiness."

She then began to walk away. Flash stood there in pure rage his finger nails almost piercing his skin.

"HEY!" He yelled as he took out and threw his sword at her.

But Chrysalis teleported away before it could hit her so instead it hit the wall. They all just stood there haunted by the Queen's words. What kind of curse was this?

The next morning Flash and Twilight stood in their throne room. They had sent a guard to go to changeling kingdom to see if they would help against Chrysalis like they did when they put her out of power.

Finally the guard they sent opened the door and came in.

"Ah Featherweight" Flash greeted "So what did they say?"

Featherweight sighed as he prepared to be the bearer of bad news."I'm afraid that the changelings said that they don't want to get involved with Chrysalis again and that we were on our own"

Twilight growled in frustration. _After everything we've done for them this is how they treat us!?_ She thought.

"What about the griffons?" Twilight asked.

"There aren't any left m'lady" Featherweight said. "They were all wiped out"

"What about Gilda?" Flash asked. "Last time we saw her she was still alive"

"Her location is still unknown m'lord" He informed "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Flash said "You did what you were supposed to. You may now leave"

"Thank you" He said as he walked out.

"Oh god what are we going to do?" Flash said as he put his hands on his face.

Twilight dreaded what she was about to say,but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I think that we should go talk to him" She said.

Flash was confused "Who are you-" He stopped as soon as he figured it out. "No we can't he's locked up for a reason,he's dangerous"

"But he can see into the future he can tell us how to stop this curse" Twilight argued.

"He's worse than any curse just listen to yourself" Flash argued back.

"Flash please" She said "For our child" She said as her hand moved to her stomach.

Flash sighed in defeat "Okay"

Next thing they knew they were being guided by Twilight's brother Shining Armour in the underground to a jail cell.

"Now remember" Shining began "Be careful around him he's the most dangerous prisoner here"

"We'll be fine" Twilight insisted although Flash was still unsure.

They got to a jail cell where a dark figure could be seen in the darkness.

"Tirek!" Shining called out "I've got a question for you"

The figure came into the light. His eyes were nothing but darkness except for a faint yellow glow in the middle. He had red hair and a large set of horns on his head.

"Oh really and what is that?" Tirek then noticed Twilight and Flash. "Ah if it isn't Twilight Sparkle and her lovely new husband" He tried to move closer but was stopped by the chains around his wrists.

Since no one said anything Twilight decided to "We need you to look into the future about Chrysalis's curse"

Tirek smiled "I would love to but I'm afraid that these cuffs are magic-restricting"

"Shining Armour" Twilight said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"That's the whole reason we came here" Twilight said.

Shining Armour sighed as he levitated the keys an uncuffed Tirek.

"Now talk" Flash demanded.

"Gladly" He said as his horns began to glow yellow "Ah yes I can see it"

"What do you see?" Twilight asked.

"Chrysalis will enact a powerful curse that will not only change you but the whole world" Tirek explained.

"The whole world?" Shining asked.

"Yes" Tirek replied "The entire world will be trapped. Just like me,only worse"

"How can we stop it?" Flash asked.

"You can't" He replied as his horns stopped glowing.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"You can't stop the curse. There is no way to stop it"

"I knew this was just a waste of time" Flash said as he grabbed his wife's hand as he began to walk off.

"But there is a way to break the curse once it has already been cast" Tirek said making Flash stop dead in his tracks.

"How?" Twilight asked as she freed herself from Flash's grip.

"By using that little thing growing inside you" He said pointing to her belly.

"My baby?" She asked.

"Yes" He said "She will be the key to freeing us all"

"She?" Flash asked.

"Yes you're having a girl" He answered.

"But if the curse erases our memory like Chrysalis said how will our baby know to do this?" The only female in the room asked.

"Because there is a way for both you and your baby to not be affected by the curse"

"How?" Shining asked.

Tirek smiled,he was starting to get there attention. "At the edge of Equestria there lies a magical tree. Make a wardrobe using the wood of the tree and anyone inside the wardrobe will not be affected by the curse"

"Is that all?" Flash asked.

"That's all" Tirek confirmed. "But how about we have a look into your past" He said as his horns began to glow yellow again.

This was instantly put a stop too by Shining Armour as he put the magic-restricting chains back on,making Tirek growl in frustration.

"Thank you" Twilight briefly before walking off with her husband and brother.

"Good luck" Tirek said in a somewhat condescending tone.

Chrysalis had just dodged the sword by teleporting out of there to her castle.

"Well that was certainly a performance" She heard a voice say.

She turned around to see a man with yellow and red eyes,two horn that looked nothing like each other and a long red tail sticking out of his torso.

"Ah just the man I wanted to see" She said. "Hello Discord"

"I think I know what spell you want from that entire speech back there" Discord said. "The love spell right?"

Chrysalis rolled her eyes "Cute. But I need the darkness spell"

"Well there is one tiny problem" He said.

"Yes?"

"I already sold it"

"WHAT!" Chrysalis yelled.

"Shush not so loud. I have sensitive ears you know" Discord said.

"WHO DID YOU SELL IT TOO?!

"I can't say" Discord said.

Chrysalis then calmed down "Okay so whoever bought it will cast the curse anyway so nothing to worry about"

"Nope" Discord simply said.

"What do you mean nope?"

"I mean nope. The person I sold it too said they were buying it so it could never be cast" Discord explained.

"Well can't you just make it again?!" Chrysalis asked-yelled.

"I suppose I could,but it would take another two years"

"TWO YEARS?!" She yelled. "Okay! I just need to find out who bought it from you and go get it from them. Who was it?"

"Come on Chrissie you know I can't tell you that,it would ruin the whole buyer seller confidentiality thing I've got going on" Discord said.

"Come on! I'll give you anything"

Discord raised his eyebrow "Anything?"

Chrysalis groaned "What do you want?"

"When you cast the curse,in this new world I want to live in comfort"

"You'll be rich,you'll live in an estate-"

"I wasn't finished!" Discord interrupted her "I also want to keep my memories of this world"

"Why would you want that? This is supposed to be a fresh start for all of us"

"You're keeping your memories right?" Discord questioned.

"Okay fair point" Chrysalis admitted "But still why would you want that?"

"For reasons" He answered vaguely. "Look do we have a deal or not?"

"Alright then. Now tell me who has the curse you created"

"The King of the Crystal Empire,Sombra" Discord answered.

"The Crystal Empire!?" Chrysalis whined "That so far It's too late to leave today I'll have to leave tomorrow. I was hoping to cast it by tonight"

"Oh well." Discord said "Good luck"

"Before you go I have a question"

"And I've got an answer"

"What did Sombra trade you for the curse? For a curse that big it must have been something good"

Discord smirked "That's for me to know and you to find out"

"But you said you had an answer" Chrysalis said.

"Yes and I still do,but that doesn't mean that I'll share it with you" He answered. "Bye now" He then snapped his finger and disappeared in a flash of light.

Chrysalis was annoyed by this lack of an answer but didn't dwell too much on it. For soon she would get revenge on the ones she hated most.

D ghprq iruwxqhwhoohu dqg wkh orug ri fkdrv. Fdq hlwkhu ri wkhp eh wuxvwhg? Zhoo Jrrg Oxfn zlwk iljxulqj wkdw rqh rxw dqg zlwk ghflskhulqj wklv.

 **The word breasts will come up quite a bit in this fanfic so yeah,if you're triggered by the words breasts or just breasts in general then don't read this I guess.**


End file.
